


Love Outside The Box

by IrisClou



Series: Unboundry (Zero & Alia) [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, robots were made to LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Alia comes to terms with what it truly means to be a robot, humanity or not, and shares it tenderly with Zero.Bonus ZeroX at the end(Sequel to Forced Humanity)





	Love Outside The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Axl, blaring Queen's "Somebody to Love," Alia, continuously screeching

[[ Bara | Overhead, The Albatross ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uehXrM2xe8c&feature=youtu.be)

"Don't fight it, Alia. I can see you fighting it right now." Zero laughed, and ruffled the girl's silky blonde hair, "Don't be so stubborn."

"Augh!" Alia shook her head, and folded her arms tightly against her chest, "But it's so aggravating! I don't like it!"

"This is why I told you that labeling yourself with human labels was ridiculous. You're trying too hard to stuff yourself in a pretty box you like even if you can't fit all of you into it."

Alia shifted beside him in the bed. "Add to the list of things I hate: your analogies."

"You know I'm right. There's no point in fighting your heart. So what if you like one guy? You're not automatically terrible or something, you're a fuckin' robot." Zero laughed, and stretched himself out, wiggling his toes, "If it makes you feel better, the first time we met, I got pissed because I was attracted to you too."

Alia smiled to herself, and closed her eyes. "I guess there are exceptions to every rule." She let her head rest on his shoulder and sighed.

"Pretty much." Zero relaxed further, eyes watering from a sudden yawn. "Don't beat yourself up over this kinda shit. You need some robot Prozac and a beer."

"You already bought the beer and we already had a great time throwing it back up."

Zero let out a undignified noise.

"Nothin' like bonding over mutual vomiting." He grinned up at the ceiling of Alia's room. "By now it doesn't bother me as much."

"I can't believe you're real, Zero." Alia curled on her side, relishing the warmth of his body beside hers. This felt long overdue. She mirrored his yawns and sniffled.

"I can't believe it either, Sis." A content noise as he pressed his nose to the top of her head. "You're a good kid, like X. I just want you to know..."

He paused.

"What the fuck, Alia. You're so soft and round, this is ridiculous." Zero patted her hips in sleepy astonishment.

"And you're built like a brick house." Alia retorted, smiling as Zero seemed legitimately surprised at how her body was shaped.

"I mean...I guess I knew girls were soft, but..." He frowned. "Whatever, man. This is nice, and I'm not gonna complain. It's a stupid instinct to fight, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Alia had pushed her worries aside. If this is what Zero had meant, if this was all it truly was--then she had been foolish for trying to perfectly stuff herself in a pretty box.

One day, she'd like to be cuddled up in another girl's arms, but...for now? Zero's arms were just right for her. His hands were firm and strong, weathered and worn--but still, they were gentle and kind to her, brushing her hair from her eyes, stroking her back...

They were robots after all.

And there were no unspoken rules between them. No barriers to break. The defining strength of their kind being an unconditional urge to love and be loved, when they knew one needed it.

And Alia, Alia desperately needed to be loved. And she was. Dearly and deeply.

"You'll want to forget this in the morning, Sis. I know you will. But don't. Remember that I'm here for you. We all are. That's what makes us different from humans."

Alia shuddered at his lips against her gem again.

"We love freely. And you should too." He was still to her for a few moments.

"I want you safe and happy. I want you to be recognized and loved. You mean so much to me, Alia. And..." He pulled away, his eyes bright with mischief and a grin on his lips, "you sure as shit better not be recording this all to use against me or I'll REALLY give you hell at the next meeting."

Alia giggled, then let out an ugly laugh.

"No, Zero. I think these things are best left fleeting." She pressed her gem to the thick of his throat.

"Sometimes they are. Be good to yourself, Sis." He pulled her closer, willing his vision to clear again, pressing his ruddy nose to the top of her head. "I really do love you."

"I know, Zero. I'm so happy you do, because..." She snorted, "Like it or not, it's mutual."

"Good." He managed, burying his face in her silky hair. "I always get so attached to new reploids, and for good reason, I figure."

"I know." Quieter this time. She felt him tense. "I know, Zero. I know everything you want to say." Her chest gem had been pressed to his. "Don't cry. We all have each other, and that's what's important." She reached up to cup his jaw in her delicate hand.

Zero inhaled sharply.

"It sucks feeling small when you almost have to duck under door frames."

Alia laughed, and gave his ear a playful tug.

"Oh, stop being such a big baby. One day the humans won't need us to protect them all the time, and we can figure it all out then."

Alia gasped as she was swept up into a passionate embrace. She hadn't noticed how strong, or how big Zero was until now.

"You know everything I'm feeling, and thinking." He mumbled weakly, nose to hers, their gems pressing against each other, syncing.

"I do."

"And I'm sorry. For all I try to be and all I lack."

"I forgive you."

He fell from her with hushed sigh.

"Thank you. Thank you for putting up with me, Alia."

"No. Thank  _ you _ , for putting up with  _ me. _ " She laughed, elbowing him. "I'm such a hardass all the time. You've taught me it's okay to loosen up sometimes." A bright grinned pause, "but don't expect it to all change overnight. I'm still gonna get on your ass constantly."

Zero grinned right back, eyes shadowed by thick eyelashes.

"You'd better, or Maverick HQ is just gonna be a bunch of dumbfuck kids trying to pants Sigma."

"God forbid." Alia puffed a laugh and rolled onto her back. Her hand searched his out, and gave it a quick squeeze before she curled on her side, facing away. "Anyway, enough being dramatic. We've got a meeting in seven fuckin' hours and at this rate I'll need two more beers before eight."

Zero smiled to himself, eyes closed. It may take them a long time, but he was ready, ready and willing to put the time in to share this simple warmth with his friend.

Who knew buying a girl beverages got someone this far?

He took a few more minutes to make sure Alia had fallen asleep before getting up. As tired as he was, he knew he had his own to care for. He hoped one day, Alia would have someone to do the same for her. Someone permanent.

X was barely clinging to consciousness when Zero padded in, and he swiftly found sleep in his strong arms. But not before the kisses made his toes curl and his eyes roll back, or the gentle fingers that ran through his hair made his whole body shiver.

It was here where Zero belonged. But part of him regretted leaving Alia alone.

X's lithe little frame pressed to his, and he shook his head to himself. Alia didn't need him to be there to protect her overnight. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Now that she knew she was loved.

Zero pressed his thumb tenderly to the soft of X's round cheek and smiled.

Though he secretly worried, fretted, fell apart over the future of his kind--he knew as long as he had his friends, his love beside him--come what may, they would live on proudly.

Proudly, and gently. As they should.

**Author's Note:**

> if i hadnt been nigh comatose when writing this i wouldve had 438998 more paragraphs of ZeroX lemme tell u


End file.
